Harry Potter and the Very Random Rabbit Named Fred
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: The fantastic adventure that J.K. Rowling forgot to tell. This is very random. Takes place during Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.
1. The Path

**A/N: This is just a random story I am writing for my friends, they thought it would be cool to put this on here so I did.**

**There are probably a lot of places and names spelled wrong.**

**I plan to update this story everyday.**

**This takes place durring The Chamber of Secrets.**

* * *

**The PATH! Dun...Dun...Dun...**

Once upon a time there was a rabbit named Fred who was very random.

On day Fred was hopping along when he saw a sign.

On direction read "_Hogwarts," _while the other read, "_Hogsmead_".

He deiced on the "_Hogwarts" _path.

_**

* * *

**_


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: I know this is an extremely random story and that it's really not that good of writing but I would really appreciate it if you would review and that goes for all of my friends too!**

**__**

**_The Arrival_**

It was around Midnight when Fred arrived at Hogwarts and the whole school was deep asleep.

He found a large mouse hole on one of the walls and quickly hopped through it to the inside of the school.

Fred was amazed at the height of the ceiling and the decorations that hung, or floated all around him.

Without looking where he was going he started to wonder around. Eventually he found himself in front of a large stair case so he began to hop up them as well. When he got about half way up the set of stairs that he was on there was a slight rumbling. When he looked down he noticed that the staircase was moving! As quickly as he could he hopped up the stairs onto the next flight and when they started to shift he started to hop even faster. Fred continued this until he reached the top of all of the stairs.

He sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then, suddenly the woman in the portrait spoke to him. Fred jumped, startled, then listened to what the lady had to say.

"Password?" she asked, expectedly.

"Ummmm..." the rabbit thought out loud.

"No, I am sorry ummmm...is not the password," she apologized.

Fred sat there for hours trying to guess the correct password until he was so bored that he was just coming up with random things, not truly believing that he would get the password right Fred said, "Pink, purple, polka-dotted, puffy, and pampered, poodles."

"That is right," she said and then the portrait swung away from the wall to reveal a passageway.

**_

* * *

_**


	3. Ron Weasly

**A/N: I don't think I'm going to post tomorrow because I posted twice yesterday but anyway here's chapter three:**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I'm sure you know that already...and if you didn't then you need help.**

**

* * *

**

__

**_Ron Weasly_**

Fred crept quietly through the passage way. When he came to the end he found what looked like a common room.

"Wholly cricket! This must me a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry." Fred murmured to himself.

There was no one in the Common room so Fred decided to explore further. He hopped up more steps, sopping every few seconds to make sure they didn't move on him, they didn't.

He pushed open a the door that was at the top of the steps, cringing when it creaked loudly on its hinges.

"Harry?" Fred heard someone inside whisper.

"Hmmm?" Fred guessed that this was Harry.

"Did you hear the door creak?" the boy asked.

"No," Harry replied, "Now get some sleep Ronald."

"No Harry I really think someone is out there," Ronald said.

"Fine!" Harry said, throwing off his sheets. "If you're so worried about it then let me show you that there's no body there," you could tell that Harry was not happy about being woken up.

"No, but Harry what, what it it's v-v-vold...you know who?" Ronald asked.

"Ron, if it were Voldemort chances are that I'd already be dead," Harry snapped back.

"True...but Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry was extremely irritated now.

"Just be careful," Harry didn't reply to this, he just let out an inpatient sigh.

Fred's heart sped up as he realized Harry was heading right towards him!

**_How 'bout another chapter?_**

**A/N: Ok, so when ever I put an author note down here it never shows up but I'm going to try again.**

**If you read the story please reveiw! I don't care if random is not your thing and you can't handle my story, just reveiw!**


	4. Meeting Ron Weasly

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Meeting Ron Weasly_**

Fred was frozen with shock. So he just sat there and waited for Harry to step on him, his eye's closed tightly.

Suddenly Harry let out an "AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fred, startled by Harry's reaction said, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OMG! Ron it's a rat!" Harry screamed, running back to his bed and hopping up on it so he could keep his feet away from the rat.

"I am not rat!" Fred exclaimed, furious that anyone would make such a comparison.

"T-t-t-then w-what are y-y-y-you?" Ron stammered.

"Have you never heard of a rabbit?" Fred asked.

"Merlin's Beard! You _are_ a rabbit!" Ronald turned to Harry. "Come on Harry, it's not Volemort, it's just a rabbit. Why'd you freak out like that?"

Harry glared back at Ron but didn't say anything.

"So what's your name?" Ron asked.

"Fred," the rabbit stated.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "I have a brother named Fred!"

"Really?" Fred asked, "That's strange. I have never before heard of anyone who had the same name as me! I shall have to meet this Fred!"

"Yeah, he's visiting Mum right now, he got it a little bit of trouble in Potions class with his twin George, but they'll be back in two days. I'll introduce you to them then. How 'bout that?" Ron explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Fred nodded. So with that Fred hopped up on Ronald's bed and snuggled up with him.

**_Do you want another chapter?_**

**Well then REVEIW! I promise I won't say anything mean to you if you do! I love reveiws! Please reveiw now!**


	5. Ron Dreams

**A/N Sorry, I know I said that I was going to try and update every day but sure enough the day after I post the story I get slammed with homework. So this is just random fluff until I figure out what I am going to do with this. I know how it's going to end but I need to write more before I so that so here it is, Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: As I said before if you think I am J.K. Rowling then you have serious problems!**

Fred woke in the morning with no knowledge of where he was.

He sat up slowly in bed and then turned to see Ron laying still asleep with his mouth wide open, drool dripping out from it. That's when Fred remembered where he was.

"Hello Fred, how did you sleep last night?" Harry asked once he noticed Fred was awake.

"Why yes I did Mr. Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

Harry stared at Fred, confused. "What?"

"What?" Fred asked.

"I asked you how well you slept last night and you said yes. It didn't make sense at all," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, well I slept well in that case," Fred replied, scratching one of his ears. "How 'bout you?"

"Good, I guess," replied Harry. "I don't really know though, I was asleep."

"Oh," was all Fred said to that.

Just then there was a loud burst of laugher. Fred and Harry both jumped in surprise. They turned their heads to see that it was Ron, who had now started to talk in his sleep.

"No! Not the spiders!" Ronald screamed. "I don't want to eat spider snot! No! No! No!"

It was quiet for a few minutes then he began again.

"I can not tell you how thankful I am for you saving me Sally the mutant super toad! What can I ever do to repay you?" he asked while Harry and Fred where rolling on the ground with laughter.

"No, please don't leave me, not yet. What do you mean you have no reason to stay?" Ronald's face grew grim.

"Well would you like to go out with me some time? Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven, okay?"

Suddenly Ron sat up in bed with a huge grin on his face.

"So how did _you_ sleep last night Ron?" Fred asked while Harry was still trying to gain his composure.

"Okay, I guess…," he said, trying to hide the grin that covered his face.

"Okay as in good or Okay bad?" Harry asked innocently.

"Okay, great!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean okay, good."

"That's all right Ron," Fred assured him, "if I was going on a date with my dream lover who was a super mutant toad I'd be pretty excited too."

Ron's face turned bright red.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ron said.

"Sure…" Fred and Harry said in unison.

**Ok, I know more than six people read this story. So if you are not one of the six people who have reviewed review now! LAST ONE TO REVIEW'S A ROTTEN EGG!**


	6. My Bunny!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ashley who needed some cheering up.**

After an hour and fifty seven minutes of debate Harry, Ron, and Fred decided they would go to Hogsmead.

"Dum, dum, du, du, dum, dum…Ohhh…hog of the maid here we come!" sang Fred as they made their way off the school grounds.

"Fred! Shut up already! Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Harry groaned.

"I know you are but what am I?" Fred said.

"What the heck that didn't even make sense!" Ron screamed.

"I'm rubber, you're glue, and whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you!" Fred said before bounding ahead.

"Wow, great come back…." Ron whispered to Harry as soon as he thought Fred was out of ear shot.

"I know, he's horrible at them," Harry agreed.

Fred suddenly turned around and screamed out, "You know I don't have freakishly large ears for nothing! I can hear ever word you are saying!"

"Oh, no Fred, we weren't talking about you! I swear," Ronald said. "We was just talking in the third person."

"We were!" Someone screamed from behind them.

"What?" the three of them turned around to find Hermione standing there.

"You said _we was_, that, is improper grammar. You should have said _we were_." Hermione said.

"Well then thank you for enlightening me with that new piece of knowledge," Ronald said, trying to sound as proper as possible.

Hermione straitened up, obviously pleased with herself. Ron shook his head. He could never understand how she could be so gullible.

"You know they took gullible out of the dictionary?" Ron asked Harry casually.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Ronald! Don't go around saying such nonsense! They did _not_ take gullible out of the dictionary! I looked it up only yesterday in a muggle dictionary; it was Webster's newest edition," she started shaking her head, wondering why in the world Ron would say something like that!

"Why did you say that they took gullible out of the dictionary?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was a joke," Ron said.

"Oh…well then it wasn't a very good one," Harry said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a high-pitch squeal. Suddenly, Hermione started running towards them, but she just pushed past them when she saw them.

"A bunny!" she screamed, "Oh my gosh you two bought me a bunny?"

"No!" Harry screamed, "Fred is _my_ bunny!"

Hermione looked hurt she stuck out her bottom lip and started to cry, "I thought that you got him for me though!"

"Nope, all mine," Harry said rudely.

Suddenly Hermione got up and started smacking Harry.

"GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. BUNNY!" she screamed.

"No! He's mine!" Harry argued.

Hermione – "Mine!"

Harry – "Mine!"

Hermione – "Mine!"

Harry – "Mine!"

Hermione – "Mine!"

Harry – "Mine!"

Hermione – "Mine!"

Harry – "Mine!"

Hermione – "Mine!"

Harry – "Mine!"

"You listen here Harry Potter!" Hermione said. "Mr. Barkybonschnowser** (A/N: I have no idea how you actually spell that)** is mine!"

Harry stopped.

"You got that off a dog food commercial!" he said.

"Yeah so?"

"You can't give him a dog name!" Ron said, stepping in.

"He's my rabbit I can do whatever I want!" Hermione insisted.

"He is not your rabbit!" Harry and Ron said together.

At this Hermione took Fred (who was now in Harry's arms) out of Harry's arms.

"Besides, what kind of a name is Fred?" she asked.

"MY BROTHER'S NAME IS FRED!" Ron screamed.

"Oh, right...sorry, my bad.

**A/N: I would really like to know what people think, I know it's stupic but I want to hear something else.**


	7. Spunk Ransom

Spunk Ransom

**Spunk Ransom!**

Eventually Hermione warmed up to the name Fred, but one day while Harry and Ron where having a heated debate on weather Wong Gong was a name of a the name of the soap Mrs. Weasly used to give the chickens a bath when Hermione ran into the room breathless.

"Harry! Ron! Come quick! Something horrible's happened!" Harry and Ron looked up and Hermione and saw the terror on her face and new at once the matter must be serious.

"Come on Fred!" they all yelled and Fred jumped strait up from his nap.

"No I didn't tell Barney to paint your house electric blue! I swear!" he said, still a little disoriented from sleep.

The three humans just started at him for a moment. Then Hermione walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

Fred gasped in horror.

"Noooooooooooooo! He said, "Impossible!"

Hermione shook her head, "I wish it was my dear friend, I wish it was."

"Well then we have no time to waist!" the rabbit said hopping towards the door.

"Why can't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"I just can't, it's too horrible, I don't think I can repeat it again," she sobbed, "Besides, I don't want to cause the portraits stress."

Harry and Ron both just nodded and then followed Fred and Hermione out the door.

They ran down the moving staircases, through the empty halls, on the trail to Hargrid's Hut, past the lake, over the small animals that came in their way, and past the school boundaries, until they were in the middle of the forbidden forest.

"Wait a second…" Ronald said when he realized where they were.

"We're standing right where the…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, yes we are, we are standing in the place where I hid all of our 23,123,567,894,234,070,001,123,591 cookies. AND THEY ARE ALL GONE!" she screamed.

Ron and Harry both gasped in horror, and then they looked like they might cry. Now they new why Hermione insisted to wait to tell them, it was horrible.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione sobbed into her cloak.

"I only know of one person," Fred said solemnly, "and his name is SPUNK RANSOM!"


	8. Harry's Most Prized Possesion

Recap:

**Recap:**

"_Yes, yes we are, we are standing in the place where I hid all of our 23,123,567,894,234,070,001,123,591 cookies. AND THEY ARE ALL GONE!" she screamed._

_Ron and Harry both gasped in horror, and then they looked like they might cry. Now they new why Hermione insisted to wait to tell them, it was horrible._

"_Who would do such a thing?" Hermione sobbed into her cloak._

"_I only know of one person," Fred said solemnly, "and his name is SPUNK RANSOM!"_

Everyone gasped as they recognized the name RPazz (Robert Pattinson, the guy who played Cedric Digory) had chosen for himself.

"No! No! He would never do suck a thing!" Harry cried.

"I'm afraid 'tis true," Fred said.

What they didn't know was that Spunk Ransom had stolen the cookies only to save Fred, Hermione, Harry, and Ron's lives.

At the very same moment _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ coughVoldemortcough was rummaging through Harry's things back at Hogwarts, looking for one of his most prized possessions. An item that Harry would never let Voldemort even touch it was so precious. Harry would given up his life it was so precious.

Just as the group of distraught friends started to walk miserably back to the castle with out their fill of cookies Voldemort muttered the words Harry would have never wanted to hear in his entire life. Lucky for him he was four miles away so such a thing was impossible.

"Yes I found it! I found it! In your _face_ Harry Potterface! YEAH! POTTERFACE!! Ew! Potter STINKS!! BURN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am now in position of your…

**A/N: Review! What do you think Harry's most prized possession is?**


End file.
